


Soul Blush

by grovestep



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: When a person has a crush on another, their soul develops a "blush." Gifted weapon meisters are able to see a soul's blushORMaka Albarn is oblivious to Soul Eater's crush. Until she isn't.--Written for the Soul Eater 2019 zine. My color was pink.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	Soul Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I've ever written for Soul Eater. SE is one of my all time favorite animes. I liked the idea of souls reflecting the feelings of the person they belong to. I hope I did it justice.

The café smelled of dark roast and pastries. Maka had been here before to grab a quick drink before class. She watched as the white haired boy with the lopsided grin inspected the grand piano in the corner. She pursed her lips and shifted back and forth on her feet as she watched him. He grunted and nodded to himself, seemingly satisfied with whatever mental inventory he’d been taking. He sat down on the piano bench and turned to face her. 

“So, you want to be my Meister?” he asked. 

“Yes...Soul, was it?” Maka asked, chewing her bottom lip. She didn’t know why she was nervous. 

“Yea, Soul Eater Evans. You got a bad memory or what? I told ya before we came in here,” Soul said and gave her his signature smirk. 

“Little on the nose, don’t you think?” Maka said, hiding her smile behind her hand. 

“Yea, yea. You don’t hear me railing on your name, _Maka_ ,” Soul said, drawing out each syllable in her name. 

Maka couldn’t help it. She closed her eyes. To Soul, it probably looked like she was trying to stifle a laugh or hold back a sneeze. She concentrated on his wavelength, on his soul. She smiled. It looked like him, like it was laughing at the world. Though, it had a bright sheen of pink across it. A soul blush. 

Soul liked her. 

When she opened her eyes again, Soul was still there. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, watching her with that easy grin. There was no way he liked a girl like her. A flat-chested, lanky, booksmart girl. It was just misguided infatuation, she was sure of it. Just a boy getting flustered over every new girl he meets. 

“Well?” Soul asked. 

“I am a Scythe Meister. I want you to be my weapon,” she said. Her voice quivered despite her attempts to keep it even and measured. She was acutely aware of his eyes on her. “So, Soul Evans. Will you?”

“Sure. Sounds cool,” Soul said. The soul blush brightened. Maka pretended she didn’t see. “How about a song first?”

Before Maka could say anything, he began playing the piano. She took a seat beside him on the bench, listening to the melancholy tune fill the silence between them. All she could think about was that light pink sheen. 

— 

They were lauded as the perfect pair. 

Soul and Maka could achieve levels of Soul Resonance that no other Meister and Weapon could. They had an unbreakable bond forged in blood and steel, sweat and tears. To everyone on the outside, they _were_ perfect. However, Maka knew better. She could sense an imbalance. It was her fault just as much as Soul’s.

For a while, Maka had managed to forget about the soul blush as she and her new partner learned to work together. She pretended that it didn’t tinge and brighten whenever he saw her each morning, as she cooked breakfast for them both. She ignored the fact that it was almost blinding at this point, that she couldn’t even perceive his Soul without mentally squinting. She was oblivious to the fact that her soul was the exact same way when she looked at him. That even someone who wasn’t as gifted as she in the art of Soul Perception could see that she was madly, impossibly in love. That the feeling was mutual. 

They didn’t talk about it.

Maka found herself slipping. Soul grew heavier in her hands. She couldn’t heft him around as she once could. She found feel Soul’s frustration. It vibrated through his handle and seared her hands. All Maka could do was grit her teeth and power through it. 

Until she dropped him. 

Soul skidded across the dirt with a horrendous clang. Maka watched as he shifted back into his human form, ready to be scolded. For him to demand answers. Instead, Soul turned his back. Something in Maka’s chest clenched, like an icy hand around her heart. She let out a shaky breath and stepped forward. Her hand reached out to grab his arm. 

Soul tensed when he felt Maka’s hand touch him. It wasn’t a firm grip. He could easily pull away and keep on walking, but something kept him there. He wanted to walk away, it would be easier than facing what he was feeling. His traitorous feet stayed glued to the ground.

“Soul, please…” Maka said. His soul was so impossibly pink. It throbbed when she said his name. Hot tears welled at the corners of her eyes. She never understood why she was so nervous around her partner. 

Soul turned to her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close against his chest. He stared into her eyes, his brow creased. He looked like he was fighting a grand mental battle. Maka couldn’t help but smile. It reminded her of the time they first met, when he was examining the grand piano. He placed on hand on her cheek white the other stayed laced around her wrist.

“Maka…” Soul said with a shaky breath. “Maka, I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

The pink of his soul seemed to grow and swell. Maka had to close her eyes against the sheer luminescence. Soul’s grip tensed around her wrist and he ran a thumb in nervous circles over her cheek. Maka smiled and opened her eyes.

“I know,” she said. “I love you, too.”

Soul pulled her into a kiss. Both of his hands cradled her cheeks, and she fisted her hands in front of his jacket. They kissed like it was their last night on Earth. When they pulled away, Soul had that easy, lopsided grin on his face. 

This time, Maka _did_ notice how their souls thrummed in bright pink unison.


End file.
